Happily Ever After
by Natalianova
Summary: What happens when Ladd suddenly decides to propose to Claire? Continuation of the game ending.


**This fic is a continuation of the one of Baccano game's endings. Namely the one in which Claire and Ladd got married (I'm not trolling, it really _does_ exist).**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Baccano, Claire, Ladd and others aren't mine. Unfortunately.**

**Summary: What happens when Ladd suddenly decides to propose to Claire?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicago<strong>**, the Headquarters of Russo Family**

"Allow me to introduce you to someone, uncle."

"Who is this man? Ladd, Don't tell me…"

Ladd pointed to a cheerfully smiling, red-haired man standing beside him.

"He'll be my husband."

The red-haired man deemed it appropriate to introduce himself.

"Hello! My name is Claire Stanfield! But you may call me Vino or Rail Tracer, if you like! Nice to meet you!"

Placido Russo always knew that his nephew was completely insane. But he wasn't aware that even his sense of sexuality and marriage was messed up to such an extent. He wondered what happened to Lua, the fiancée that Ladd introduced to him not so long ago. He decided that it was better not to know. However, one of the names mentioned by the red-haired man rang a bell.

"Did you say to call you Vino? Could it be that you're that famous assassin?"

"I don't think famous is awesome enough to describe me."

Placido Russo gave Claire a radiant smile. All the same, he decided that having someone like him on their side was actually a good thing.

"Welcome to our family, Mr. Stanfield. We are happy to have you here. Please take care of my nephew for me."

"So we have your blessing? Thank you! I love you so much, uncle!"

Ladd was smiling like a happy child. Deep inside he actually cared whether his uncle would agree to his marriage. Though he'd marry Claire regardless of Placido Russo's approval. He was just that kind of man.

Claire and Ladd had some difficulties with finding a priest that would be willing to enable them to marry each other. First priest didn't want to agree even though Ladd tried to convince him with his shotgun. It didn't end too well for the priest. Second one was persuaded by Claire who introduced him to a moving train and rails. It cost the priest one of his palms and mental health but he eventually agreed. Preparations to the wedding could begin. Firstly Claire visited Gandor brothers of whom he thought as a family.

"Hi! I wanted to invite all of you to my wedding!"

Keith, Berga and Luck were quite amazed that Claire was finally able to find a girl that would be willing to agree to one of his instant proposals. They even paused their game of poker.

"You did it again, didn't you, Claire? You proposed to another girl you've just met?"

"Wrong! This time it was Ladd who proposed to me. I was reluctant at first, you know, I always wanted to marry a beautiful girl. But he was so serious about it that I couldn't possibly refuse."

The three Gandor brothers looked at Claire in great surprise. After the initial shock passed, Luck was able to ask an awkward question.

"Ladd? He? Do you mean it's a man?"

Claire smiled broadly and answered in a light-hearted tone.

"But of course! And guess what, we have the same hobby!"

Just as Claire uttered these words, the blonde-haired man, who was passing nearby, waved his hand at him and shouted.

"Hey, Claire-chan! My uncle asked me to talk to some guys! Care to join?"

Berga Gandor raised an eyebrow in total disbelief and turned to Claire.

"Did he just call you Claire-chan?"

"It's normal for couples to chan each other. Pass on my invitations to Firo and others, okay?"

And with that being said Claire was already running after Ladd.

"Wait Ladd-chan! I'm going with you!"

All three brothers facepalmed.

Most of Ladd's and Claire's friends believed that the idea of their marriage was too crazy, even for them. Nobody dared to voice it though. Only Isaac and Miria thought it was amazing. Luckily the wedding ceremony took place without any major complications. Only one of the guests was foolish enough to get drunk and say that marriage between two men was disgusting. Although he instantly fell silent after Ladd shot him in the head with his shotgun. No further offensive words were spoken aloud.

**Several weeks later**

"I'm bored."

The one who uttered these words was Ladd who busied himself with cleaning his shotgun.

"Well, it's true that we both haven't received any jobs recently. I think I'm getting rusty."

Claire sighed with discontent.

"How about going for a little walk?"

Claire knew Ladd too well to be aware that he wouldn't settle for such a simple thing.

"A walk?"

Ladd smiled a broad and psychotic smile.

"We'll walk down the streets holding hands. And we shot and kill everyone who frowns upon us. How about it?"

Claire returned the smile that was equally as psychotic.

"It's a excellent idea! You're a genius, Ladd-chan! Let's go."

And they did just that.

**The End**


End file.
